


Mr. Potter

by sunflow_rs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coffee Shops, Ice Cream Parlors, Just Married, M/M, Married Couple, Minor Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, POC! Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Short One Shot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow_rs/pseuds/sunflow_rs
Summary: It's nearing the end of summer and the start of the school year so Florean Fortescue's is packed with witches and wizards, many hoping to see Harry Potter at his favourite ice cream parlour. They do see one Mr. Potter, however not the one they were expecting.





	Mr. Potter

Florean Fortescue’s ice cream parlour was packed, and this was most likely due to it being September and the new school year approaching. Many students, both prospective and old, flocked for a sweet treat in the midst of buying stationary.

The summer days were coming to an end but the hot weather seemed to say otherwise; ice creams and cold drinks providing beaming sales for the parlour. Melted, sticky spots were all over Diagon Alley from cone disasters. The smells of cotton candy, coffee and sugar drifted from the establishment onto the pavement lined streets, making the mouths water of every witch and wizard in the area. Bright multitudes of ice creams sat, constantly refilling themselves, in the open freezer. The limited edition, Bertie Bott’s, was proving to be a new favourite despite the risk of having earwax or bogey flavoured. 

Of course the summer weather and new year weren’t the only reasons that the ice cream parlour was so busy. Many wizards and witches knew that the famous saviour of the magical world loved this particular shop. The chance of meeting Mr. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, died and killed Lord Voldemort was high. 

“Mr. Thomas-Finnigan.” The salesperson called, an ice cream at the ready for the small boy who came to collect it.

Immediately her wand began waving again, creating the perfect iced coffee for the next customer. “Mr. Potter.”

Conversation immediately lulled, save for a small explosion coming from the direction of the Thomas-Finnigans. Eyes searched around the brightly coloured parlour, looking for the famous auror. Whispers started, wondering at the potential for an autograph or even photo. That was until Mr. Potter collected his drink, and every reporter in the shop grabbed their quills and ink. 

In place of dark curls and ebony skin was the opposite. White blonde hair flicked to the side and pale skin accentuating the dark mark cleverly disguised under floral tattoos of narcissus flowers. Draco Malfoy calmly walked up and took his drink, relieved at the cold liquid in the heat of this never ending summer. The smug expression on his face definitely proved the speculations now circulating Florean’s parlour. The public had known the ex death eater was dating the wizarding world’s saviour for some time now. However they’d all just assumed it was some kind of phase, possibly a ruse to guilt trip the Ministry into not sending Draco to Azkaban. No one thought their relationship would last. 

“It’s Draco Potter now,” he spoke at last. Pride evident on his face as he sipped his iced coffee and looked around at the astounded faces. “Harry and I got married.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any prompts/ideas for another fanfic (drarry or other ship depending on if I support it or not) then feel free to comment below and I might write it. Thanks! I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
